


Let's Get Unprofessional

by Reira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, eruri secret valentine, eruri secret valentine 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reira/pseuds/Reira
Summary: Erwin is the perfect boss, and it's his birthday. Levi takes him out for drinks and nachos.This is my Eruri Secret Valentine submission for Mirsama on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Birthday to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/264692) by ReiraHoshikuzu. 



> Watch this first: https://youtu.be/v2pN46xifew
> 
> This is my Eruri Secret Valentine submission for Mirsama on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy this little fic. I'm sorry for any mistakes, as I am not familiar with Omegaverse. But I will try to put as much fluff as possible. It's also only chapter 1 of a 2 chapter story. Probably most likely there will be some smut in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Happy Eruri Valentines. 
> 
> I actually took this from an older work of mine. It was an Erwin x Reader fic, but I changed it up and I like this much better. It's not posted here, but it is on quotev and wattpad in case anyone sees the similarities, don't worry. This and that are both my works. No plagiarism here.

Levi POV:  
8:00 AM:

I arrived at the office, same as every day. Checked the messages and returned the voicemail messages. Took memos of those Erwin needed to return himself. Dusted and organized his desk - Honestly I have no idea how he can stand the mess he works in sometimes.  
But today I did something a little different. I placed the memos to the side of his desk, and took out the small box with this birthday present in it, placing it carefully in the center. I had gotten him a simple but elegant pair of silver cufflinks. I took out a simple card that simply said in my own handwriting, "Happy Birthday, Eyebrows” and placed it next to the box.

8:15 AM:  
I checked and returned the emails and voicemails from the night before. 

8:30 AM:  
I ran over Erwin's schedule for the day, confirming his meetings and appointments. Thankfully, I had managed to keep his schedule relatively clear for him today so that he could leave early. Hopefully he would agree to the rest of the day that I had planned.  
For the past three years that I had worked as his assistant, he had never done anything special for himself on his birthday. Hopefully I could talk him into some fun other than taking an hour break just so he could take a shit.  
  
Besides his ability to go to such lengths to empty his bowels, I greatly admired the Alpha. His perseverance, his ability to lead his employees . To others he could come off as harsh, but I knew he was understanding, and his mind was always searching for the way the most good could be done. And unlike other Alphas, he wasn’t an asshole. I couldn’t say the same for his friend, Mike. He was the epitome of Alpha asshole. There had been a few occasions he had shoved his scruffy face practically into my scent glands. He did that to every Omega, apparently, but no one could say anything. Mike was Erwin’s right-hand-man. Erwin was the complete opposite. Though he was intelligent, powerful, and intense; he was polite and handsome too. I smiled at the thought, but brushed it away quickly.

8:50 AM:  
I carefully brewed a cup of coffee, and placed it on his desk a few minutes before he would arrive.  
The rest of the employees were arriving as well; clocking in and making their ways to their offices, some dared to say hello as they passed, and others offered me a nod. Most avoided eye contact. A lot of people that worked at the company were either Alpha’s or Beta’s. They couldn’t understand how an Omega had gotten my position - Well, they thought they understood. I was fucking the boss and that must be the only explanation. I hated people that assumed that. Sure, I wouldn’t mind, -Erwin was a fucking god - but that’s not what got me here. I worked hard to be treated seriously in a business setting. No one treated me as fairly as Erwin did. He looked at me as someone he worked along side with, not above.  
  
But hell, I’d let him fuck me for days if he wanted. On occasion, during my heat cycles, I’d notice him staring at me. I would take as many suppressants and painkillers as my body could handle. I knew it was probably fucking me up, but Alphas and Beta’s didn’t take sick days for heats. So I shouldn’t either. 

8:57 AM:  
I was shaken out of my thoughts when more people walked in.  
I held my planner that contained Erwin's schedule as well as a pen. I stood near the elevator doors, and adjusted my tie and shirt to make sure I looked pristine when he arrived.  
  
After a few minutes, the elevator doors opened, revealing the CEO and founder of the company, Erwin Smith, and Vice President Mike Zacharius. God, they were gorgeous. Even though Mike was annoying as hell.  
I glanced first at Erwin, offering a nod, "Good morning, and happy birthday, Mr. Smith.”  
"Thank you, Levi, I'm surprised you continue to remember every year," He replied, offering a polite smile back.  
I felt my cheeks redden as he complimented me. Shit, it’s hot. He’s hot. Fuck.  
  
“Levi.” Mike said, and acknowledged my presence by glancing up and down my body. I looked at him, already irritated that he was here today. I couldn't understand why Erwin continued to let this boorish and rude asshole to run the company with him. Sure, I suppose he was good at his job, but he was leaning in to smell me and - god, please stop.  
“Mike." I replied, curtly. I wasn't going to let him get to me, and today I was going to make sure Erwin had a happy birthday. He’s really the only person I care about. 

9:00 AM  
Erwin's POV:

Mike made his way down to his office as Levi and I headed to mine.  
I looked down to my assistant. His head barely reached my chest. So cute…  
"Levi, what do I have on my list for today?" I asked.  
"I placed a few memos on your desk this morning that you need to respond to, after that, I made sure that you have some time to prepare for your meeting with Mr. Zacharius and the board of directors at 10:00. That meeting is scheduled to go until 11:30. The only other thing you have to do today is to confirm or reject the invitation to the charity event next month. You should be out of here by 12:00."  
"Really?" I asked, surprised, "So I'm free the rest of the afternoon?" I opened the door to my office, allowing him to go through.  
"Yes sir,” He replied, the corner of his mouth turned up just slightly. Was that a smile? "I wanted to make sure that you have some time for yourself today to have a good time. Do you have any plans today?"  
  
I sat down, looking up at him, standing beside my desk. He’s so little, but lean and gorgeous… I briefly thought before answering his question, "No, I don't. I never really think about doing anything. It's just another day." I glanced down at the box on my desk, " What's this?" I picked up the card, on it, written were the words, 'Happy Birthday, Eyebrows’. I chuckled.  
Levi’s face reddened slightly, blushing, maybe… "Oh, its just a last minute present I got for you. My mother always told me that everyone should get something on their birthday."  
  
I smiled, it was the first time Levi had ever mentioned his family, ”Thank you, Levi, you really didn't have to."  
"I know," he replied, "I wanted to."  
I opened up the box, revealing a set of silver cufflinks, they were square shaped, elegant, yet simple giving the sense of strength and authority. He really must have thought this through. Exactly a style I liked. And despite Levi having said it was ‘a last minute gift’, I could tell a lot of thought had been put into it. Given our work relationship, anything more would have been too much, and anything less would have been like stating he didn't care.  
"Thank you, Levi, they're perfect."  
  
He blushed more, making me smile, "You're welcome, Smith. I'm glad you like them." Then he hesitated, like he wanted to say something.  
Levi usually was very straightforward, and to the point. He hardly ever got flustered the way he was now. He was very professional, independent, and could handle himself in any situation. At times he even forgot he was an Omega. I had had thoughts before of settling down, but his company kept him much too busy for domestic life. However if it was someone like Levi… maybe it could work out. Levi knew what he wanted, didn’t deal with excuses from anyone, but he also had a soft, vulnerable side that he hardly showed anyone. He wanted Levi on his back, showing that side… preferably naked and begging…  
I shook the thoughts out of my head quickly. Now was not the time, “Was there something else, Levi?" I asked slightly concerned.  
Levi sighed and nodded, “I’m taking you out to buy you lunch and a drink or two for your birthday. Since you’re too fucking boring to do anything for yourself.” I was pleasantly surprised, ”Oh, you don't have to--"  
"Shut up, Eyebrows,” he stated, returning to his normal self, "I want you to have a good birthday, and do something that is more memorable than more of the same every day shit."  
I hesitated, This might be a bad idea… I knew what people already thought about us, and going out… could be considered normal in the work relationship we had… It could be fun too.  
“Just fuck it, Smith. Just think of it as an appreciation for what you do." He actually smiled at me. Stunning me in all its awkward glory. That’s it. I give up.  
I sighed, "Alright, but only on one condition." I paused, "You call me Erwin while were out. None of this 'Smith' or ‘Eyebrows’ stuff if I'm supposed to be having fun, alright?"  
  
He smiled at me in a way I hadn't seen before, "Yes sir.” the word sent shivers down my spine and straight to my groin, “I can do that.” He tilted his head towards me, dismissing himself, before walking towards the door, "Oh, and your coffee is on your desk, it should still be warm, and remember, your meeting is at 10:00."  
"Thank you again, Levi," I replied as he walked out, and I couldn’t help staring at the way his pants stretched and moved on his body. 

11:55 AM  
Levi’s POV:

I glanced at the time. Erwin was finishing up in his office. He had decided that he wanted me to attend the formal charity event next month with him, and I sent an RSVP. I saw his office door open and my stomach fucking somersaulted as he walked out towards my desk.  
I didn’t plan anything after lunch. What if he wanted to do something else? I took a deep breath. Whatever happens will happen. No plans. Just do whatever he feels like doing. Keep your head on, and just make sure he has a good time.  
I stood, grabbing my bag and switching off my computer.  
  
"So where are we going, Levi?” He asked me, flashing his perfect fucking smile.  
I returned his smile with another one of my own. I must look so fucking awkward, "I know this brewery downtown that has the best drinks and killer nachos.”  
I offered to drive since I knew the way and he hadn't been there before.  
I walked in with Erwin, making my way to the bar. The restaurant was a nice place. It had a classy, yet comfortable atmosphere. I sat on the end barstool with my back to the wall, facing the entrance, and Erwin sat next to me.  
The bartender promptly came up and said hello, recognizing me, "Hi, Levi! How are you doing? Its been a while, oooooh, and who is this handsome guy? You never told me you had a man in your life."  
  
I felt all the heat of the fucking sun rush to my face, and I noticed the corner of Erwin's mouth raise slightly. I want to die.  
“Fucking shitty glasses, shut your mouth. This is my BOSS,” I stressed the word, “Erwin Smith, and..." I leaned on the counter a bit, "It's his birthday, so I'm just treating him to lunch and a few drinks."  
"Ooooooh okay, I see," She said, winking at me, I don’t want to kill myself anymore. I want to kill her, ”So you two know what you would like to drink?" She asked, glancing first at Erwin.  
  
"Manhattan, please," Erwin replied, "and I'll take the cherry."  
"Ooo, manly." Hanji said, then looked at me.  
"I'll just take a couple shots of whiskey today… I fucking need it…”  
She giggled, ”You got it. I'll get working on those."  
She stepped away to prepare our drinks as I turned to Erwin, "So how old are you today, Eyebrows?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know," He tilted his head towards mine, with a slight smile on his face, making me look away from his piercing eyes, "And my condition was that you call me Erwin."  
  
"Ah, yes, I'm sorry. Erwin." I stressed his name and looked back at him, "So you won't tell me?"  
He chuckled, "That's going to stay a secret."  
I turned in my seat to face him, "I'll find out eventually."  
"You can try." He challenged as he raised his hand to rub his neck. I noticed that he was wearing the cuff links I had given him.  
I couldn't suppress a smile, "You're wearing the cuff links. You didn't have to wear them now."  
"I wanted to," he flashed a heart-stopping smile at me as he quoted my words from earlier, "And like I said, they really are perfect. I like them."  
I felt my face flush, "Well I'm glad you do."  
  
Hanji came back with our drinks, setting them down. She dropped a single maraschino cherry into Erwin's glass, looking at him, "You know they say that if you can tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue, it means you're one hell of a kisser."  
I blushed fiercely, “Hanji that is not appropriate at all.”  
Erwin shot a half smile my direction, causing my breath to catch in my throat.  
"I can actually do that." He mentioned.  
“No fucking way.” I said, but looked to him out of curiosity, before I could stop myself, “Can you really?”  
He nodded, “Mike and I used to have contests to see who could do it faster."  
"Hm... Well you might have to prove that, Erwin." I replied, taking a sip of my drink.  
Hanji and I both looked at him expectantly.  
  
Erwin let out an amused laugh before fishing the cherry out of his glass. He popped it into his mouth, swallowing the cherry before laying the stem on his tongue. He opened his mouth less than 30 seconds later, removing a knotted cherry stem.  
"Wooooah!" Hanji looked at the stem in awe, “Levi, you'd better not let this guy go!"  
I laughed at her comments, feeling my face turn red again, "We're not together, Hanji."  
  
"Okay, okay! I understand!" She raised her hands in defeat, "So do you want to order some food?"  
“Nachos, please”  
“Two orders, or just one to share?”  
Erwin and i looked at each other, “just one to share is fine.” I replied.  
“Oooh yessss…. so you two can feed it to each other. I agree. One to share.”  
Erwin coughed, I wanted to strangle her. Erwin looked amused as hell, but also a bit flustered. I’m sure I was about the same shade of red or darker.  
  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make this awkward, I just wanted you to have a good time.” I apologized for Hanji’s behavior.  
“I am having a good time, Levi.” He assured me. His smile would be the death of me.  
“So… who could do it faster? The cherry stems, I mean.” I asked, curious.  
"Oh, Mike always won," Erwin smirked, "he did always get the cutest Omegas.” he paused, “Come to think of it, he's had his eye on you recently."  
"What?" That egotistical sadist? "Well it's too bad he's not my type."  
  
"Oh?" Erwin raised one of his powerful eyebrows, "so what is your type?”  
Damn. I knew this was coming, "Um... If I really had to say… Tall, intelligent, dependable, understanding.” I tried not to make it too obvious that it was him I was talking about, and I wanted to change the subject before he noticed I was describing him, "So what's your type?"  
  
He turned in his chair towards me, so that his knee touched mine. I let out a small gasp under my breath before looking up at him. Shit, his smile is gorgeous.  
"My type?" He thought for a moment, "Well... my work really doesn't allow much time for relationships. I'm more or less married to my job."  
I knew it... I thought, feeling disappointment.  
"But," Erwin continued, staring at me as if he really wanted me to pay attention, "I suppose something could work out if it was some one that I work well with. Someone reliable, trustworthy, professional... Also, I think I tend to like short people, Mike makes me feel small.”  
I could feel my self blushing furiously under his gaze, "So... Is that why you keep me around?" I teased.  
"What? No! That’s not what I meant, really…”  
I chuckled, It was funny to see him so flustered, "Ahaha! I'm sorry, Erwin, I couldn't resist."  
An expression crossed on his face. It was similar to a pout, but then he raised an eyebrow, and the corner of his mouth turned up.

Erwin's POV:

I don’t think I’ve ever heard Levi laugh. It was beautiful, and I felt a warmth blossom in my chest when I looked at his smile. I knew then for sure I wanted him.  
Hanji arrived with our food and set it down for us. As soon as she left, Levi popped a piece into his mouth, leaving a little bit on the corner of his lips.  
"Oh, you left something." I reached over to wipe it off, gently, taking the opportunity to caress his face. His lips are actually really soft. I was tempted to rub my thumb across them.  
  
His face grew warm under my touch, “Th-Thanks…" he replied before looking away, his blush unfading. It was absolutely gorgeous, honestly. But it made me nervous. What if this flirting went too far and our work relationship suffered because of it? Then people would be even more suspicious that I only hired him to take care of my personal needs rather than business matters. However, people already thought that anyway. What difference would it make if it were true?  
We finished our meal, and I found myself wanting to know more and more about him.  
  
He sighed, "So I don't have anything planned for after lunch, but if you would like to do something else we can."  
I thought for a moment, I surely didn't want to end our time together now, "Hm... The charity event for next month. Do you have something to wear to that?"  
"I do have a suit I could use, it’s kind of big for me, but it’s fine. Did you need to get something?"  
"I have been planning to get something, and we can find you something too. Don’t worry about the cost, since it’s for the company I’ll cover you.” I couldn't contain a smile knowing that I could be helping Levi with a new suit, "We can go and find you a suit that is to your liking first, that way I'll know what to match it with since we will be going together."  
"Are you sure?” Levi asked, feeling his stomach flip of the idea that they would be going ‘together’ and ‘matching’.  
"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and I live for comments. I am still working on a second chapter for this, but I can't promise when it will be up. But I will do my best. Hope you like it, please let me know. It will give me more inspiration to finish it. :)


End file.
